


my entire world fits perfectly in my arms

by theyellowcurtains



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parent!Evak, Tags will be added as I write these as well as characters, cuddle prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: I wanted to write cuddle prompts on my tumblr, however I don't get asks so I've written one out for all of the ones from the list. They are not in order as some prompts I had ideas for straight away, while others took much more thought and time.I don't know if these will all be Evak, probably not, but none of them are really canon compliant.I also have no written a couple of them as I have never experienced the situations, I've never seen a fireplace and don't know how they work, and I've never seen snow so I may not write them.





	1. first cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different I think? I made myself cry writing it so yeah..  
> The way Isak is described as feeling in this is how I felt holding my baby brother for the first time. He was the tiniest most warm thing in the entire world and it was the best feeling I've ever felt. I love that kid so much.

Isak is handed her first. The small pink thing wrapped in a blanket that in no way looks comfortable. His first thought is ‘oh my god she’s so warm and tiny.’ She really is tiny in his arms. He watches her as her mouth stretches into a tiny yawn. Isak feels a pressure in his chest that comes from overwhelming pride.

Isak looks up at Even, smile stuck on his face. He sees Even filming the moment with silent tears on his cheeks.

“She’s gorgeous.” Isak whispers, scared to wake her.

“She’s perfect.” Even whispers back.

Isak looks back down at her and his heart swells. No matter how many times he’d imagined this moment in the past nine months he never could have predicted exactly how it feels. It feels just right.

“You want to hold her?” Isak asks Even, tilting his arms slightly towards him.

“Can I?” Even sounds shocked that he’s allowed.

“Well she’s just as much yours as she is mine.” Isak says.

“Okay, can you just, thanks.” Even hands his phone over to Isak, who tightens an arm slightly around his daughter to make sure he doesn’t drop her taking the phone.

Even puts his arms under Isak’s one, Isak carefully moves his out passing her over to Even.

Isak tries to film Even’s first time holding their daughter as well as he can, but he can’t move his eyes off Even’s face to the phone. Even looks completely awestruck. Isak knows Even is already in love with their baby girl and that this is the biggest moment in his entire life right now. Isak feels the exact same way.

Isak watches, his heart speeding up while Even holds their baby close, whispering sweetly to her.

“Hi lovely. I’m your daddy. I promise that from now on I’m going to try and be the best possible thing for you. I’ll look after you as well as I can. If I fail at any of these things I promise your papa will look after you as well. He and I love you so much, and we’re already so proud of you.” Even’s voice is smooth despite small breaks he needs to take to make sure he can get words out between tears.

Isak watches them together and is filled with love. He knows his little family is perfect. He knows that no matter what happens from then on out, he’s seen the perfect moment.

They are standing in blissful silence, until it is broken by a crackling cry from the child. Isak and Even are both startled, worry filling both their faces. Isak stops the video and shoves Even’s phone in his pocket quickly before stepping closer to make sure that his daughter is okay. Even shushes her softly, bouncing his arms slightly. Isak comes over and presses the softest kiss to her forehead. Her cries fade out and she huffs a little before falling back asleep.

Even laughs lightly. “She has the exact same pout as you.” Even looks down at her, eyes gleaming with happiness again.

“She really does.” Isak sighs. Perfectly happy, back in the perfect moment again.


	2. on the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this counts?? They do cuddle on the floor but they move.  
> I'm aiming for these to be around 500 words for each of these, and this is just under. I hope that isn't too short.

“Why did that take so long?” Isak grumbles flopping down onto the couch they’d brought over from Even’s old room.

“Because your friends who we asked to help were more interested in going through our stuff than getting it up here?” Even suggests.

“Okay yeah true. They were more interested in that. Little shits.” Isak loves his friends really, but sometimes they can be more annoying than he can deal with.

“Is there anything you think we need to do now because it’s late and I’m tired, don’t want to do anything hard.” Even asks. Isak knows he just wants to go to bed, and honestly he does too.

“I don’t think we really need anything else.” Isak says. “Wait food. I’m hungry. We need food.”

“We actually have nothing. We’ll have to go out if you want food.” Even points out.

“We could order a pizza, then we don’t have to leave?” Isak suggests.

“Yeah okay fine. I’ll do that now.” Even says getting his laptop to order a plain cheese pizza. Even isn’t too fussed on plain cheese pizza but it’s Isak’s favourite and he’ll eat it too if it will make Isak happy.

An hour later they’d eaten three forths of the pizza and where layingon the floor stomachs full.

“I just remembered something we should have done earlier.” Even says, groaning as he says it.

“What’s that?” Isak can’t think of anything they haven’t done already that would need doing.

“We didn’t put together our bed.” Even states, looking over at the mattress that had been pushed into the corner of the room.

“We didn’t shit.” Isak groans. “I don’t wanna now. It’s too late and I’m comfy here.” To prove his point he snuggles further into Even’s arms.

“Yeah okay. If we’re not gonna do it now can we at least sleep on the mattress? My back will kill me if I sleep here” Even asks.

“Fiine.” Isak whines, getting up and dropping down onto the mattress like a marionette that someone had cut all the strings to.

“Move over.” Even says patting Isak’s butt.

Isak swats his hand away, wriggling over on the bed. Even lays down next to him, opening his arms for Isak to crawl into. Isak puts his head on Even’s chest, pressing a kiss to it softly.

“Can you believe that we really moved in together today?” Isak asks in a small voice.

“I mean, we’re currently laying on a mattress on the floor that we are planning to sleep on with no sheets. Yeah I can believe it.” Even laughs lightly.

“Would it really be us if it was any different?” Isak says, looking up at Even smiling.

“No it wouldn’t.” Even agrees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come and talk to me on tumblr!! my URL is theyellowcurtains on there as well!


	3. last cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so death warning for this chapter! not a major character death really, but it's a character none the less.

Even doesn’t know it but when he leaves it is the last time he will see he dad. If he did know he would have hugged him a little tighter and a little longer.

He’d spent the evening with them without Isak because Isak had a final the next day and needed to study. He’d helped his dad cook in the kitchen, his dad giving him all the simple tasks like mashing potatoes because ‘you’re still a baby Even, and I don’t trust you after last time.’ Even had just laughed it off, thinking about how he forgot how to work his parents stove and burnt the entirety of the pasta dish he’d made.

He’d sat next to his dad at the table when they ate. Listening to a story about an client who had his shoes lined up on both sides of his hallway, all the left ones on the left side and all the right ones on the right. Even laughed, saying that sounds like a habit Isak would develop.

Later they sat together playing board games like they normally do when Even comes over, or like they did ever Friday night when Even still lived with them. He pouted when his dad overtook him while playing scrabble, making it impossible for Even to catch up.

They sat together on the floor around the coffee table when his mum poured them all some wine and brought out chocolate mousse for dessert. Even told him about his work at the KB near his apartment. About how he thought Sunday morning was the worst time to have a shift because of all the ‘brunchers’. His dad humoured him with stories of when he worked in a café and an American family had come in and no one working could understand them because they just didn’t know any English.

Even left late. Leaving at 23.30. He hugged his mum, promising to drag Isak over after his finals week. Even said he’ll bring him Friday as a celebration, his mum wrote it on the calendar next to the front door.

Even hugged his dad before leaving. It was a typical dad/son hug. Quick with pats on the back and ‘I’ll see you next week’.

Even regrets this hug. He wishes he could have done it differently, hugged him properly and told him he loved him. Even regrets not spending more time there with his dad even though he left late.

As soon as Even got the call from his mother the next morning saying that his dad was in a crash and he needed to get to the hospital Even knew it was going to be bad. He texted Isak telling him where he went and asking if he could meet him there after his classes.

Even arrived at the hospital and Isak was already there. Even just collapsed into his arms, shaking with fear about what the fate of his father would be.

When a doctor came out an hour later and told them that his father had passed away Even felt his whole world tilt. He immediately burst into tears, crying into Isak’s shoulder. He gained a bit more of a calm composure and turned to hug his mother close. Isak kept rubbing down his back telling him that he’s there for anything he or his mum needs.

If there was one thing Even could change that he’s done in his life, it would be the way he hugged his father for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come and talk to me on tumblr!! my URL is theyellowcurtains on there as well!


	4. familiar cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing on from the last part: Even has to face going to his father's funeral. He is glad he has his mother and Isak there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I said before, but this also talks about death and it a bit emotional sorry

Even’s dad’s funeral is the Monday after he died.

Even isn’t ready for it. It’s too soon. Really the whole thing hasn’t sunk in fully. It’s just a heavy weight in his chest that’s making his entire body numb. He wants to spend all day hiding under his covers until the whole situation leaves him.

He isn’t sure if he slept at all the night before. He knows that Isak did, he had his face pressed into Isak’s chest while Isak held him.

Even is grateful that Isak is there for him. He makes sure Even gets out of bed on the day of the funeral. He stands in the shower with him, letting Even rest his head on Isak’s shoulder until the water turns cold. He fixes Even’s buttons when he does them up wrong and ties his tie for him. He makes sure Even eats something, even though it is just dry toast. He also brings a water bottle with him, getting Even to take sips from it every five minutes. He’s helpful.

Even and Isak go to Even’s mum’s place before the funeral. Isak helps Even’s mum clean up a bit and makes sure she’s had something to eat and drink we well. Even just sits in the living room, staring at his dad’s chair.

Isak comes and sits next to him a bit before they need to leave. He takes Even’s hand and leads him outside to where his mum is standing next to the car. Isak tells Even to go sit in the back with his mum. Isak drives them to the small church where the funeral is being held. Even is grateful that Isak drove them there, he’s not sure if he can be in a position where he in controlling a car yet. Especially knowing that that is how his dad died, driving a car.

Even doesn’t remember the service, he spends most of it looking down at his hands, trying his hardest to ignore everything in the room, especially his dad’s coffin. He has to face it eventually. His mother goes up and tells a story about Even and his dad when Even was young and it leaves Even in messy tears. Even can feel his heart breaking over and over the longer the service goes on.

Even is asked if he would like to help carry the coffin out of the church, he immediately declines. He knows that he will probably break completely if he had to do that. Isak offers his help, but only if Even is okay with him doing that. Even lets him, he walks next to Isak while Isak is walking with three other men balancing the coffin on their shoulders.

They follow behind the hearse in their car. Soon getting to the cemetery where only a few select people will see them lower the coffin. Even wishes he wasn’t one of those people.

Even watches as they lower his dad into the ground and begin filling his grave. 

Even turns to his mother, fresh tears on his face. Immediately she wraps her arms around him, pulling him close to her. Even bends down to rest his head on her shoulder and pull her even closer. They stand there holding each other close, ruining each others clothes with tears.

Even though Even can feel how broken he and his mother are at this point in time, he knows they will be okay. They will manage together. His mother needs him now and that’s what matters. He is still hurt and feels numb, but he knows if he has his mother and Isak he will be okay, no matter how long it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on tumblr!! my URL is theyellowcurtains on there as well!


	5. falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kind of relates to the first chapter of this!!

The first week with their daughter is exhausting. They rushed her to the hospital on the second night, freaking out over a fever that really didn’t mean anything, she was just a little warm.

They were first time parents and everything was a bit stressful for them. However, whenever they held their baby girl it made everything feel worth it. Isak was staying home with her at the moment, and he adored the way her face would change to a delighted expression whenever Even came home from work. It showed to him that she loved him too. Isak thought it was the sweetest thing.

Before Therese was born neither boy had experienced this level of tiredness. Isak was sure he’d never actually been tired before if this is what it actually felt like. He was trying his hardest to not fall asleep every time he sat down. He knew he would need to adjust to be able to look after his daughter properly.

He was looking forward for things to swap. He and Even had agreed that for the first four months Isak would stay home with her, then for the next four Even would stay home with her. Afterwards Even’s mum had offered to look after her while working. That part already made Isak nervous. He knew that babies developed object permanence around eight months old and that is when they’d start leaving her with Even’s mum. It already breaks his head to know it will probably upset her a bit at first.

One night it was near impossible for Isak to get her to stay asleep for a decent amount of time. He was in her room, holding her close and rocking his whole body to try and get her to sleep. He was trying everything he’d read about, using his hips to rock them rather than his arms as it was more natural, holding her near his heart so she could hear it and it could calm her, hold her so her head was on his shoulder and whisper in her ear to stop her from crying so much and help her relax rather than stress her out more. Almost everything he tried was unsuccessful. He noticed that talking to her helped to stop her from crying. That helped Isak relax as well as he didn’t have to listen to his baby being stressed out.

“Baby, is she asleep?” Even asks standing in the doorway.

“No not yet.” Isak sighs, turning to face him.

“Do you want me to take her so you can get some sleep?” Even offers.

“No it’s okay. I’ve got her. You’ve got work tomorrow. Plus she’ll probably sleep a lot tomorrow so I can catch up then.” Isak tells him. Isak really believes it would work like that, but in reality he would stay awake, too nervous that something would happen to Therese while he was sleeping and he wouldn’t notice.

“It’s two in the morning Isak. You haven’t slept yet and you didn’t sleep well last night. Let me take her for a bit.” Even insisted.

“I’m fine Even. I promise I’m okay. I’ll let you deal with her tomorrow night if I’m tired okay? I’m not working and you are. It’s only fair that I do this at night because I have time in the mornings to stay in bed and sleep for a while. I know you change her and get her back to sleep before you leave as well, which is more than I could ask you for.” Isak says, starting rocking his body with his hips again.

“What if you bring her into our room and lay down on our bed?” Even suggests.

“We shouldn’t be bringing her into our bed, remember? The book said it was bad to start that habit up and that co-sleeping isn’t safe for her.” Isak starts rambling about statistics and reasons why they shouldn’t.

“Issy, let’s just lay down with her for a bit. If you fall asleep I’ll keep looking over her and I will take her to her room when she falls asleep. I promise I won’t leave her in our bed, especially not if it makes you nervous.” Even reassures him.

“Okay. I think that will be okay.” Isak gives in, following Even down the hall to their room.

Carefully Isak lays down on their bed, resting Therese on his chest on her tummy as carefully as he can. Even watches Isak as he gets comfortable. Even pulls the doona up to halfway up Therese’s back before putting his arm around Isak, just below her bottom.

Even watches them as Isak slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep. He waits a couple more minutes and watches as his daughters breathing falls in time with Isak’s and she falls asleep. Even takes a minute to admire the scene before taking a picture on his phone and sending it to his mum.

Even waits a bit before carefully lifting Therese off of Isak’s chest and carrying her to her room. He lays her carefully in her cot, checking that there is nothing for her to pull and possibly suffocate herself with. Even smiles down at her for a minute, making sure she’s okay and staying asleep, before checking the baby monitor is on and going back to his own room.

Isak is still asleep when he gets back. Even lays in the same position as earlier, quickly falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of the baby stuff I've put in here is actually stuff I learnt looking after my baby brother. Hip rocking is more something you pick up because it's easier and less tiring, almost therapeutic. The co-sleeping thing is another. I fell asleep on the couch with my brother a lot and now it's so hard to get him to sleep without holding him. And the talking to them thing works. If it's just a general distress cry, if you whisper in their ears they will stop to listen to you. It's the sweetest thing. 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr!! My URL is theyellowcurtains on there as well!


	6. post-proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm lazy oops, i just changed the ending to the proposal i already have on here sorry.

It was finally the day Isak had been planning for since the beginning of the month. Even had woken before Isak, but only by a couple minutes.

“Morning sweetie.” Even said softly, reaching out and tucking some stray curls behind Isak’s ear.

“Morning.” Isak snuggled deeper into the pillow.

“Guess what?” Even had an excited gleam in his eyes.

“What?” Isak was going to amuse him. Anything to make Even happy.

“It’s Christmas.” Even smiled.

“Oh that’s today?” Isak was being cheeky. He already knew today would be perfect.

“Oi! You knew it was.”

“Yeah, of course I did.” Isak smiled, moving to lean over Even and kiss him.

“Merry Christmas Isak.”

“Merry Christmas Even.”

The boys kissed softly for a while. Both wrapped in their warm blankets. Isak had his fingers resting on Even’s cheeks, Even had his tangled in Isak’s hair.

Isak pulled away first. “So what do you have planned for today? And don’t tell me nothing because we both know you have stuff planned.”

“Well first I was going to get up and make you a great breakfast. I got everything for chocolate chip pancakes including toppings. I also am gonna try and make gingerbread coffee. I’ve been told it’s great and I found a recipe.” Even smiled.

“Sounds cute.” Isak returned Even’s smile.

“There’s more. We are going to have breakfast then come back in here and I’m going to give you your presents. We can cuddle and watch a film maybe?”

“Definitely cuddling.” Isak decided.

“Okay well, we need to get up to start going these things now okay?” Even was already getting my slowly, Isak still trying to lay on his chest.

“Nooo, I’m warm.” Isak complained.

Even just rolled his eyes, taking off his hoodie and throwing it at Isak. Isak grinned and put it on, bringing the sleeves to his face, breathing in Even’s scent.

Isak got up now, following Even to the kitchen.

“You know, twenty-three year olds aren’t supposed to be as cute as you are.” Even teased.

“Yeah, but you love me and like that I’m cute.” Isak tilted his head and grinned.

“You are not wrong.”

Even started moving around the kitchen getting the ingredients he needed.

“Hey baby can you do me a favour and get the bowl with the pour-y part on it.” Isak laughed at Even’s description, getting the bowl out of the top cupboard to give to him.

“Thank yo-ou” Even said in a sing-song tone.

Isak pushed himself up onto the counter space next to the stove watching as Even used the Island in the kitchen to make the pancake mix.

“Hold these” Even said handing Isak a small bowl that was filled with chocolate chips. Isak’s first reaction was to grab some and put them in his mouth but Even caught him.

“Uh uh, no. You can have them once they are in the pancakes.” Even grabbed Isak’s wrist.

Even let go once Isak had put the chocolate back in the bowl. He turned to grab the batter and the egg-flip.

Even was quick trying to make the pancakes so they didn’t get cold before they were done. He had them finished and on two plates. He put them on the Island going to grab the raspberries he bought out of the fridge and the icing sugar that he’d previously got out. Isak watched as Even decorated the pancakes.

Isak was sure them eating together was out of some romantic comedy. Isak ended up with chocolate on his nose that Even kissed it off. Even threw a raspberry at Isak when he made a joke about how the pancakes almost tasted like Even didn’t use a bottle mix. Overall it was cute.

Afterwards Even got up and walked to their coffee machine. Even’s parents had bought him a fancy Italian one for his twenty-first birthday. Isak watched as Even added a bunch of different spices and flavours into the two shots he had poured into mugs already before moving on and frothing the milk. When he was done he bought the mugs back over. Isak smiled at his coffee with the heart drawn in the froth that Even had done. Clearly it was special because Even didn’t always pull out the coffee art skill he’d learnt from working at KB.

“Thanks baby.” Isak leant over to kiss Even quickly.

“Now, I don’t know if this is going to be shit or not, so sorry in advance.” Even looked like he was a little worried.

Isak shrugged, “Nothing can be worse than those toasties from the first time we hung out.” Even nodded his head in agreement.

They picked up their mugs and took a sip in unison. Isak thought about it, and really he didn’t think it was that bad. It just tasted as if someone had dunked gingerbread into coffee.

“I think this was a good decision.” Isak laughed putting his now half empty mug down.

“Definitely.” Even smiled.

The boys quickly finished their coffees, leaving their cups in the sink before moving back into their room.

Even told Isak to sit on their bed while he walked into their bathroom to get some things. Isak used this time to grab the gifts he had shoved under their bed over the past couple weeks. There were only three, fairly small items. None of them were particularly spectacular.

Even came back into the room with three gifts in his arms, all varying in size and shape. Even placed them next to Isak before sitting across from him.

“Hey, these are for you.” Isak says, passing the gifts over to Even.

“Thank you baby.” Even smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides making Isak’s heart swell. “Do you wanna go first?”

“Uh sure if you want me to.” Isak was weirdly nervous now. He’d feel really bad if Even had gotten him amazing gifts and his gifts aren’t all that great.

Isak reached for the gift closest to him. It was a medium sized box that was neatly wrapped. He carefully pulled the tape and opened it. He was shocked when he opened it to find a small projector. It was a little light that you put on a shelf and it projects lights all over the room. Isak loved it. He adores space, almost as much as he loves medical science.

“Wow Even. This is great.” Isak looked up at Even who was smiling down, clearly happy with Isak’s reaction to the gift. “You should open one of yours.”

“Okay.” Even grabbed one close to him.

The wrapping was no where as neat as the one Isak just opened. It was just a small photo frame with one of the first photos of them together. It was at a New Years party back at the kollektiv. Isak was sitting on the counter with Even between his thighs. They were beaming at each other, the photo just seconds away from midnight. Both of the boys look completely in awe of each other.

“Wow Isak. This is beautiful.” Even looked at him, pure happiness shown in his eyes.

They moved on opening presents. Isak opened his next one slower than the first because Even had told him it was fragile. He opened it to find a certificate in a frame. Isak read it and was in shock.

“You bought me a star?” Isak was shocked. It was the most romantic thing Even could have done for him.

“Yeah. I didn’t really know what to get you and I saw something about buying stars and I thought it would be great for you because you love space so much. It kind of goes along with your first gift.” Even was flushed red.

“It’s perfect baby.” Isak carefully placed the frame next to him before moving to kiss Even. “You should open another of yours.” Isak moved back to his original spot.

Even picked up the next gift, which was a wreath Isak had bought and spray painted gold. Isak had great reason to have done this. Hopefully Even would understand after opening his third gift.

Isak quickly had his next opened. It was a bunch of cute space themed socks, one for each planet and the sun. They were really cute.

Isak watched nervously as Even opened his final gift. It was in an envelope. It was a drawing Isak had done, trying his hardest to copy Even’s style, of Isak down on one knee proposing to Even. That was in the current universe box, the ‘same time in a different universe’ was one of them laying in bed together with matching rings on their fingers.

Isak reached under his pillow for the ring box he’d placed there while Even was out of the room. He watched Even’s expression change from one of confusion to realisation.

“Isak, is this what I think it is?” Even spoke slowly.

“Even, I love you more than anything in this universe. These past seven years have been the best years of my life. You came into my life during one of the hardest times and you helped me stop being fake and start being who I am. You made me proud and I wanted everyone to know that I love you and you love me. You still make me feel like that. You make me so comfortable in who I am and what I do. I always want you to be with me making me feel like that. I love you so much Even Bech Næsheim. Will you do me the pleasure of being in my life from now until forever by marrying me?”

“Isak, yes, fuck.” Even had tears on his cheeks. “Yes, yes, yes. I want to marry you so badly. I love you so mu-“

Isak cut him off pressing his lips against Even’s kissing him passionately.

Even wraps his arms around Isak’s waist pulling him close to him.

“I love you so much.” He mumbles into Isak’s shirt.

Isak smiles down at the top of Even’s head, wrapping his arms around Even’s shoulders at an awkward angle.

“I love you so much too. More than you can imagine.” Isak kisses the top of Even’s head pulling him closer.

Isak is unsure how long they stay wrapped up in each other, but what he does know is that being here with Even is the perfect situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you'd like to read more of this storyline thing, this is from my evak: seven years later series. 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! My URL is theyellowcurtains on there as well!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i am living for parent Evak so please expect a lot of that in here.

Isak tells Jonas in person. He’s the first one outside of Isak and Even’s families that he is going to tell.

They meet up in a café, Isak ordering a cappucchino and sitting in the back corner of the room.

He sees Jonas before he walks in and nervously starts tapping on the table. He watches as Jonas orders and waits for his coffee, looking around for Isak. When his eyes find Isak’s he waves at him. Isak humours him and waves back before going back to his nervous tapping.

Jonas sits down in the chair across from him, sighing heavily when he does. Isak smiles at him, somehow even more nervous. He hadn’t even told Jonas he and Even for trying for this.

“Hey bro, you know you could have cancelled if you were feeling sick?” Is the first thing Jonas says.

Isak huffs, rolling his eyes. Nerves dropping slightly. “I’m not sick. This is just a bit hard to tell you I guess.”

“Did you and Even break up? Do I have to go break his nose?” Jonas leans forward, serious expression on his face.

“No, no. We’re still very much married Jonas. It does involve him though.” Isak says. Jonas’s general being relaxes Isak more.

“Oh crap, you’re moving to another country?” Jonas tries to guess again.

“Can you let me just tell you?” Isak says, laughing lightly.

“Fine sure. Not as fun that way though.” Jonas points out.

“You wouldn’t get it before I just got frustrated with you and left.” Isak is right, Jonas would never guess.

“Okay, you’re right. So what is it?” Jonas asks, taking a sip from his drink, probably tea.

“Okay so we didn’t really tell anyone except our parents about this because, for a start there would be questions that we don’t know how to answer, and for a second we weren’t 100% if we were going to do it for a long time.” Isak takes a breath to ready himself. “So basically, Even and I want to have a baby. Now I know you’re going to ask how and that’s where it gets a little hard to tell you things.”

“You guys are trying to have a kid? That’s fucking great man.” Jonas says excitedly.

“There’s more.” Isak says.

“What is that?” Jonas asks, fully invested now.

“Basically there is a girl who is going to be our surrogate. We got to choose and it was really weird, but the girl we chose and who liked us is a typical scandinavian girl with the blonde hair and blue eyes, which basically meant the baby will look a bit like us to start with. This is gonna be weird now because there are things that you don’t want to think about for the process of this happening, but I can promise that you don’t need to think about it too hard. Basically Even and I decided I would be the biological father because the surrogate has blue eyes and her hair colour is closer to Even’s than mine.” Isak pauses to make sure Jonas is keeping up.

“So you’re going to be trying to have a kid? Like a mini Isak?” Jonas jokes a little, still genuinely happy for them.

“Like a mini Isak yes. Anyways, theres still more. A couple weeks ago we got a call saying that we finally have a baby developing and stuff. Basically it took a couple months of trying and trying but this time it stuck and we’re going to have a baby in a little less than nine months ish.” Isak finished, smiling widely to himself.

“Holy shit. You’re actually having a baby. Holy shit. I did not expect you to be the first out of us to have a kid holy shit.” Jonas says, progressively getting more and more excited.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so either, but Even and I have been talking about it for a few years and we are financially stable and have good jobs it’ll be great. We will manage.” Isak says, excitement building up in him again.

“Shit man.” Jonas stands up. “Come here I need to hug you. That’s so great man.”

Isak stands and is immediately wrapped in a hug that only Jonas is able to achieve. It’s warm with Jonas repeating ‘I’m so excited for you.’ and ‘congrats bro.’ the whole time.

When they both pull out of the hug Isak has tears in his eyes.

“This is really happening.” Jonas says, almost in disbelief.

“It really is.” Isak nods wiping his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! My URL is theyellowcurtains on there as well!


	8. in water + out of necessity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this as just in water but it turned into out of necessity as well so I just combined them!

The boys had decided to go out to a cabin, this time in the summer. They’d gone several times during winter, but this year they’d all said they should go in summer instead.

This was great for all of them except for classically grump Isak. He hated everything about summer; the heat, the bugs, the heat, the fact that he can’t cuddle Even because of the heat, being sweaty all the time, Norway not having aircon because all of the buildings are ancient, the fact that it’s too fucking hot. Yeah he really hated it.

He went along with the boys, mostly because Even wanted too. He was also hoping that maybe there’d be less of a chance of him being eaten alive by bugs if they were up further north and maybe it would be cooler as well.

They’d be at the cabin for two days and Isak wasn’t too disappointed. It was cooler than Oslo, and they had a hot tub, _with a cold setting_. Mahdi, Magnus, and Jonas had driven into town to buy more food because they greatly underestimated how much five teenage boys would eat in a week. This left Isak and Even alone for at least two hours and they were going to make every minute of it last.

Of course their first thought was to have sex while the cabin was empty and they didn’t need to work hard to be quiet. It was worth it for Isak, he hated the idea of the guys hearing them and without the guys there he didn’t have to worry about it.

After the boys where hot and sticky, even after cleaning off. The heat of summer making them feel even more gross, which lead to them sitting together in the hot tub with the cool setting on, bubbles still happening and making Isak giggle when he moved into the stream in a weird way.

“Babyy.” Even whines at Isak who’s sitting opposite him, too far honestly. “Come here so I can cuddle you.”

“Even we’re in here to cool down because we were hot and gross after fucking. If we cuddle it’s going to completely defeat the purpose.” Isak points out.

“It won’t. It just means that we’ll be cooler while cuddling and it’ll be more comfortable.” Even pointed out.

Before Isak could get a response out they could hear the car park in the drive way and the three others talking loudly. Isak is just relieved that he’d convinced Even that going into the hot tub naked is not an option.

Isak can here the boys moving about the cabin and can hear Magnus point out that Isak and Even are outside. In no time the three other boys are joining them, and Even gets his way.

The only way the five of them could all fit was if two of them were cuddled together.

“Isak go sit on your boyfriend. It’s not gonna work otherwise.” Mahdi had said,sitting uncomfortably close to Magnus.

“Why do I have to sit on him? One of you guys can.” Isak grumbles. He is comfortable and it will be awkward and uncomfortable if he stood up and the boys saw the marks on his hips.

“Because if one of us sits on your boyfriend you’ll get jealous and then do what you did when that guy was hitting on Even last month.” Jonas points out. Maybe he was right, Isak would get jealous probably.

“And what is that exactly?” Even asks. Right. He doesn’t know why Isak did that.

“You guys disappeared into Eva’s bathroom and when you came out Isak had sex hair and your neck was covered pretty much completely with hickeys. Isak was fuming before you guys went in there and when he came but he was smug as hell, and had jizz on his shirt.” Magnus laughs remembering the story. Isak remembers how much shit the boys gave him when they realised it was come that had dripped onto Isak’s shirt.

“I will go sit on him, but only if you guys promise no more embarrassing stories.” Isak compromises. The boys all nod saying it’s over.

Isak stands up, regretting it immediately. The boys all laugh at first, before they start with the teasing.

“Shit IssyK, didn’t know the ‘K’ stood for ‘kinky’.” Jonas laughs.

“Did you guys invite a bear over while we where gone?” Mahdi laughs next, Even laughing with him getting the joke put in there.

Magnus just kept laughing more and more the longer he looked.

Isak huffed, moving quickly to sit with his legs over Even’s lap, pretty much in it. He hates his friends sometimes honestly.

Even wraps his arms around Isak’s middle, kissing his cheek. “I’m sorry baby boy.” He coos.

“Baby boy! Shit! You guys are just giving us more and more to work with!” Magnus cackles with delight. Isak’s sure in a minute he’ll start clapping his hands while laughing.

“I hate you all and I want you to know this.” Isak says, annoyed. He rests his forehead on Evens shoulder to hide his face now.

He stops contributing to the conversation and just lets the boys tell embarrassing sex stories about Isak. Really Isak should be happy that they are so chill with him sleeping with guys, well guy, but it just embarasses him that they know as much as they do about his sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! My URL is theyellowcurtains on there as well!


	9. for comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please expect more parent!evak. I just love it a lot right now. I've also not seen a lot of fics where they show before they have children and the process of getting there so I thought I should write a bit for this one prompt!

Even knows Isak has had a hard day. He woke up late, needing to run to make it to work on time, which he didn’t manage. He missed out on his lunch break because he had to make up for the time he missed in the morning.

When he got home he still had more work left over from last week that he needed to finish. It was mostly just writing lab reports but it still was a lot and very stressful.

Even knew this day was going to be even harder the later it got. They had an appointment to see if there’s been any progress with their surrogate and if they would have a baby soon or not, and then after dinner with Isak’s father. Isak had told Even he was planning on telling his dad tonight and that made him worried.

Even knows Isak will never quite feel comfortable around his dad again and that it’s really hard for him to tell him things. But this is a huge part of his life and Isak felt he needed to tell his father.

Even spent the early afternoon making sure Isak had a bit to eat and drink just so he wasn’t going out on an empty stomach or dehydrated. He didn’t pull Isak away from his work until the last minute, where he said they need to leave now and that he’d already moved the car to the front of the building.

In the car Even listened to Isak talk about his job. Isak told him about how the new drug they’d been testing had turned out to have deadly effects and it ruined the whole project, that they’d have to start again. Even could tear the disappointment in Isak’s voice, he could feel the defeat.

Getting to the office they had to sit down and wait longer than normal, so Isak had to call his dad and push their plans back to a little later than intended. Isak felt guilty about that, Even knew he didn’t want to upset his dad even if he wasn’t the biggest fan of him.

Finally they got called in for their appointment. Nervously sitting in the chairs with their hands tangled.

“Well boys, it’s been six weeks since your last visit and in that time we had a pregnancy. However I have bad news.” The lady sitting across from them spoke.

Even could feel Isak’s nerves rise even higher as he squeezed Even’s hand tighter.

“That’s a good sign we had a pregnancy right? That’s good.” Isak says, as if he was trying to reassure himself.

“It was good. I’m sorry to tell you but Claire miscarried. We are willing to have another go at this for you two, however there aren’t high hopes. It’s up to you if you’d rather give up or try again.” She says, looking genuinely apologetic.

Even feels both his and Isak’s heart breaking. It had been getting harder and harder as the months have passed, but this is the first time they were successful then lost their baby. Even looks over to Isak and sees tears welling in his eyes.

“I’ll give you guys a few minutes to think about this together. Just come and get me when you’re ready, I’ll just be outside.” The lady walks out of the room.

As soon as the door closes Even stands up in front of Isak and pulls his head into hims stomach. He can feel Isak’s tears wetting his shirt already.

“Hey, it’s okay baby. We knew this was going to be hard, and this is progress. We can try again okay? I don’t care if I need to get a second job to afford this okay?” Even tries to reassure him while his body is shaken with silent sobs.

Isak stands up as well, wrapping his arms around Even’s neck and shoving his face there as well. Even wraps his arms around Isak’s waist, holding him close.

“I’m just so scared it won’t happen. What if it’s my fault it won’t happen? What if I’m a genetic dead end?” Isak asks, pulling back to look Even in the eyes.

“It’s not your fault Isak. If that is the case it was not because of something you could control. The best we can do is keep trying, remember that they said you’d be pretty much perfect for conceiving. It’ll be okay.” Even keeps eye contact with Isak the whole time he speaks.

Isak gives the slightest of nods. “We can try again. I don’t know if it’ll work but we should at least try.”

“Exactly. It’ll be okay, we can try.” Even repeats his words.

“I really want this Even. More than anything I want this and I want it with you. I hate that it’s so hard.” Isak’s voice shakes as more tears gather in his eyes.

“I want this too baby. I promise we’ll make it happen.” Even pulls Isak closer to him, rubbing his hand over his back. “Everything will be okay.”

When Isak has calmed down Even invites the lady back into the room.

“We’ve decided we need to keep trying. This is something we both want and we are willing to give it another go.” Even says.

“Okay that’s great. We will just need to make an appointment to get sperm for the next try. We’d like to wait a month if that is okay, it will be easier on the surrogates body if we wait before trying again and will lower the chances of a second miscarriage.” She explains to them.

“That’s okay. We can do that.” Even nods.

“Okay. Well if you guys can just make an appointment at the front desk on your way out that would be lovely. We’ll see you in a month.” She says, overly cheerful for the mood in the room.

Even guides Isak out and books their appointment in exactly a month. He notices Isak relaxing slightly when he does this.

Two months later Even wishes he could go back and tell Isak that their next try would be successful, and eight months and twenty days later their daughter would be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! My URL is theyellowcurtains on there as well!


	10. reluctantly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, this goes off from the wedding stuff i already have posted. It doesn't really go with that at all so i'm hoping that this is okay?

It’s not that Isak didn’t get along with Even’s friends. It really isn’t. He just doesn’t really talk to them a lot. When he does it’s normally when a question is directed at him and the conversation is normally just Isak answering then it’s over.

Isak could try harder honestly, and he knows he could, but he also doesn’t want to be every part of Even’s life. He wants Even to have his own friends and still be able to do his own things. Isak doesn’t want him to resent him later for being in all areas of his life.

Even is constantly reassuring Isak that it is okay, he doesn’t mind if Isak is friends with his friends especially because he is friends with Isak’s friends.

It isn’t until Isak is confronted with the most awkward situation in his life that he reconsiders trying to have some form of relationship with Even’s friends.

At the reception for Isak and Even’s wedding they’ve spent almost an hour going around and thanking people for coming, making sure they talk to everyone. Of course at some point they have to go and talk to Even’s friend. Unfortunately it’s the group all together.

Isak sticks awkwardly to Even’s side while they joke and talk for a few minutes. Before he knows it Even is being hugged by each boy individually, and for some reason they decided Isak needs hugs as well.

Awkwardly Isak hugs them all back, probably clapping his hands on their backs too hard and for too long. Really it just feels wrong and Isak doesn’t quite know why. He thinks maybe it’s because before Even he wasn’t really a touch-y feel-y type of person, even now it’s only really Even who he is touch-y feel-y with.

The first hug is surprisingly the least awkward. It’s from Mikael, who Isak knows the best out of the group. It’s quick and simple, Mikael whispering a quick ‘take care of him for me.’ before pulling away and smiling.

Second is from Elias, which was weirdly the most uncomfortable. Isak is sure he’s got a prejudice because of Sana being his friend who he is really not even slightly physical with. Elias just tells him he’s happy for him and Even. It’s nice Isak guesses.

Third was a bit of a mess as Mutta and Adam tried to hug him at the same time. Isak didn’t really prepare for it and almost lost his balance. They’re a bit louder than everyone else and squeezes Isak a bit too tight. Isak is relieved when it’s over.

The final hug is from Yousef. Isak is fairly okay with the quick hug. Isak is grateful for how much Yousef cares about Even and how he was the first of his friends to reach out and try talk to him again. There’s no words spoken, just a typical bro hug.

Finally when all boys have had their turn Even’s arm goes back around Isak’s waist, Isak relaxing into it instantly. Isak is glad that he can still relax quickly after feeling awkward in that situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! My URL is theyellowcutrains on there as well!


	11. totally platonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't necessarily hug related sorry. Also I love the non-binary Mikael thing the fandom has adopted, I also do believe he isn't straight. However everyone is entitled to their own opinions.

Mikael and Even have known each other pretty much since they were born, Mikael only being one month younger than Even. Their mothers had gone to school together and stayed friends for several years after their sons where born.

Of course them being friends from a extremely young age meant that they spent a lot of time together, being over at each other’s houses on weekends and after school. When they were really little Mikael’s mother would look after the two of them while Even’s mum was working.

The amount of times they spent at each other’s houses was more than enough to make both of them feel like home to them. They were constantly having sleepovers together and getting into trouble as most little kids do.

Of course as the boys grew up they were close to each other. Really close. It helped make some things much easier for them. When they stayed at Even’s they could just sleep on a pile of blankets on the floor rather than trying to work it out with Even’s bed. When they stayed at Mikael’s they would share the bed in the spare room. It never phased them. Even into their early teens it was completely comfortable and they didn’t care at all. They’d share beds still and it was completely fine.

Something they’d picked up on while growing up was cuddling. It was really just because they were fucking cold as balls one night and the heater in Even’s room had broken, they would have been about six at the time. The wooden floors beneath them did not help in any way to keep them warm. Even suggested it and Mikael just shrugged, letting Even hug them to his chest and share their body heat.

It sort of became a tradition almost that they’d just cuddle together when they were sharing a bed. It had its benefits; they would keep warm, and they got the satisfaction that you can only really get from being close to a person.

When Even started dating Sonja it sort of stopped. It wasn’t a secret that Sonja didn’t like Even’s friends, especially Mikael. Really she was just jealous because Even was closer to them than to her. Mikael decided to just back off so Sonja would stop getting pissed at Even for spending all his time with Mikael.

It really stopped when Even came out to Mikael. He told Mikael one night when he thought they were asleep.

“I know you’re not awake and you won’t know I ever said this but I wish I could tell you what’s bothering me. I think I like boys and really it’s scary for me. I don’t know what to do Mik.” Even says quietly, still sitting next to where Mikael is sleeping.

Mikael decides that they need to give Even space because being close to a boy like that must make it worse. Mikael doesn’t think it’s wrong or anything, they aren’t a homophobe, but they are worried that they are confusing Even a bit by being as close as they are.

When Even has his first manic episode and he kisses Mikael, Mikael decides they made the right choice giving Even space. They didn’t want Even to be confused but they also didn’t want to be the person Even liked when he wasn’t confused. Mikael tries to distance themself more after this. They stop replying to Even and stops hanging out with the boys. When their mother asks if they want to go have dinner with the Bech Næsheim’s they decline saying they are tired or have homework. Really their trying to get away from Even as much as they can.

When Even messages them a year later Mikael has had twelve very long months to think about how they reacted and they know they did the wrong thing. In this time they realised they might have been projecting their own fears onto Even’s situation and didn’t want to deal with it. They’ve thought about it and maybe they were scared of the possibility of not being straight either. It terrified them. What made things worse is they know them hurt Even badly by reacting how they did.

The first time Even and them meet up again Mikael spends the first five minutes with their arms wrapped tightly around Even. Even tries to pull away half-heartedly, but Mikael just hugs him tighter.

“I’m so sorry Even.” Mikael mumbles into his shoulder.

“You don’t have to be sorry Mikki.” Even says in a small voice that instantly takes Mikael back to when they were much younger.

They sit and talk for a while and it feels natural. Even tells Mikael about Isak and how they are living together and he’s really happy. Mikael tells Even that they’ve recently come out to their parents as bi and that they’re still confused about their gender, not quite sure where they fit in or if they do at all. Even says that no matter what they discover they are, he will always support them and that they are an amazing person for telling him.

Two months later they tell Even that them and Adam had their first date and they think it will go further. They joke that they’re already a bit in love. Even smiles at them and tells them he’s proud of how far they have come.

When Mikael comes out as non binary Even is the first person to support him. He asks straight away if there is another name they would like to be called by, Mikael decides they like Mikael and it can be neutral enough. Even asks them about what pronouns they use and it makes Mikael so happy that their friend cares enough about them to ask and to try make them as comfortable as possible.

Quickly after reuniting they become almost as tactile as they were when they were little kids. It just fits them perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and talk to me on tumblr! My URL is theyellowcurtains on there as well!


	12. while someone's sick/just waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This technically also had while falling asleep but I want to write that differently!
> 
> Also humbugs are aniseed flavoured boiled sweets, so liquorish flavoured and they are my favourite thing ever omg.

There’s only one thing Even hates more than being sick. When Isak is sick. It makes him feel awful because there isn’t a lot he can do to make Isak feel better. He regularly brings Isak cups of tea and convinces him to drink it.

_“Even, tea’s gross.” Isak pouts, pulling out the puppy dog eyes._

_“No. Coffee dehydrates you baby. I promise when you’re better you can have all the coffee you want. I’ll even take you out and pay for your coffee.” Even gives him a counter offer._

_“Fine.” Isak would huff, drinking the tea._

Even was trying his best to be with Isak for whenever he needed him, but of course he had to still go to work. Even felt guilty leaving Isak at home while he was sick, not being able to looking after his sick baby boy. He’d text Isak whenever there was a lull, checking in on how he is and laughing at Isak’s repeated replies of ‘Still sick. Not quiet dead yet.’

Even stopped at the corner stop near their apartment to get Isak a bag of butter menthols for this nose and throat, as well as a bag of humbugs. Even couldn’t stand humbugs, but he knew they were Isak’s favourite boiled sweet and that Isak hated chewy lollies.

Even got home he quickly got out of his boots and jacket, leaving them at the door. He could hear Isak snoring faintly in their bedroom.

Even chose to go and make him a cup of tea to wake him up with. Even made it as quickly as he could, admittedly for selfish reasons. At this point he just wanted to lay down in their bed and cuddle his boy back to wellness.

Even carried the mug carefully in one hang, the menthols and sweets in the other. He placed the tea down without spilling it this time, dropping the bags onto the beside table with much less grace.

He moved to wrestle his bed shirt out from under Isak without waking him, managing to get it out. He quickly discarded his pants and dirty work shirt, throwing them into their laundry pile. Once dressed he carefully moved around to the other side of the bed, sitting down and moving over to sit beside Isak.

“Baby.” Even said softly, shaking Isak the slightest bit.

“Ngf.” Isak grumbles, starting to wake up.

“Issy, I’m back. Do you reckon you can sit up and drink something for me?” Even asks still in his soft voice.

“Even.” Isak rolled over to face Even, eyes barely open.

“That is me.” Even smiled at his sweet boyfriend. He looked so young and innocent with his fluffy bed hair and pillow marks on his cheeks.

“Cuddle me.” Isak holds his arms open for Even to lay into.

“Okay baby.” Even lays down.

After some awkward shuffling, Isak has his forehead resting against Even’s chest, Even’s arms wrapped around his shoulder and Isak’s around Even’s waist. Even kisses the top of Isak’s head softly, feeling Isak hum happily against his chest.

Within a couple minutes Isak is snoring softly again. Even is warm and happy to be home, so he lets himself fall asleep as well.

* * *

 

Isak wakes up an hour later, waking Even as well by moving out of his arms. Even opens his eyes to see Isak sitting up and sculling the cup of tea that Even had made earlier.

“That can’t be nice.” Even chuckles softly. “I can make you a new cup babe.”

“Nah this is fine. Cold tea isn’t too bad.” Isak takes another drink from the cup to prove his point. “Thank you for the menthols and lollies by the way.”

“No need. You’re sick so I thought I should do something to make you feel a bit better.” Even smiles up at him.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.” Isak said, ending up in a coughing fit after finishing his sentence.

“Awh sweetie. Do you want me to get you some water?” Even offers.

Isak just nods, another coughing fit starting up. Even quickly gets him a water bottle to put on the bedside table. Isak takes it and drinks about half before putting it down.

“M still tired.” Isak whines. Even knows how much Isak hates being tired after having so many difficulties with sleep in the past.

“Come here. You can have another nap. I’ll put on a movie and you can watch it until you fall asleep.” Even says, picking up his laptop from beside their bed and balancing it on his legs.

Even lays back against the pillows, holding an arm out for Isak to lay under. Even squeezes him, before rubbing his hand over his back lightly.

“Do you wanna pick?” Even offers. He really goes soft when Isak is sick.

“How I Met Your Mother.” Isak says. Even doesn’t try fight it at all. He knows Isak watches this show on loop and that he loves it.

Isak is asleep again before the episode even gets to the title sequence. Even smiles, kissing his forehead before diverting his attention back to the show. He’ll wake Isak in a couple hours to get him to have something for dinner. But for now he’s just going to cuddle his boy and let him rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and talk to me on tumblr! My URL is theyellowcurtains on there as well!


	13. with a first kiss (or two?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is sort of written for someone who’s been talking to me pretty much all night and I really wanted to say thank you for being so nice to me, it was really great. Thank you, lia.w
> 
> This is also a bit different idk. It's the longest one yet.

Isak can’t think of a time where Even wasn’t in his life. Sure, he’s only just turned thirteen so he hasn’t been alive all that long, but as far as he knew Even was there the day he was born.

His mother has told him how they met and so has Even. Apparently when Isak was three he got stuck on top of a playground and five-year-old Even, who was much bigger than three-year-old Isak, had helped him down and hugged him when he started crying about hurting his head on the metal pole holding up the platform.

Apparently Even and Isak’s mums had been talking and completely missed this whole interaction, only taking notice of the boys again when Isak was crying in pain.

Marianne had insisted on taking Isak to the hospital to make sure he was fully okay. Liv, Even’s mum, helped them out by driving them there as the Valtersen’s did not have a car at that point in time.

Marianne and Liv traded numbers and from that day forward Isak and Even where attached at the hips.

A month after Isak turned thirteen Even told him it had been exactly ten years since they met and insisted on taking Isak to the playground they were at.

Isak felt strange being at the playground. They hadn’t been there for years, but did spend a lot of time there together when they were much younger. Isak felt strange because he knew this place had a huge significance in their lives, being the place that they met.

“Follow me.” Even says, quickly climbing up the platforms to the highest one. Isak takes note on how he’s actually taller than the highest platform, and how weird that thought is to him.

Isak followed Even because that’s what he did. He followed Even around a lot. Not so much now that Even was in his last year of middle school while Isak was in his first, but when outside of school Isak was no more than two steps behind him.

“Can you believe that I had to help you get down off this? Looking at it now it’s so low.” Even points out looking over the edge.

Isak looks over too, misjudging how far he was leaning and before he knows he’s falling towards the ground. Pain shoots through Isak’s back when he hits the ground, the wind getting knocked out of him. Isak can see Even looking over him and yelling something, but all Isak can hear is a ringing in his ears.

“Isak, shit shit shit. Isak you need to be okay shit. Your mum’s going to kill me.” Even looks worried talking fast and checking Isak’s head for any bleeding.

“Even. Even I’m fine. I just need to get up.” Isak says, taking Even’s hand to help him up.

As soon as Isak stands he feels dizzy and his vision goes black for a couple seconds.

“Isak. I’m loosing you again. Hey look at me. Look at me.” Isak can see Evens face again, now feeling his hands on his face.

“I’m looking at you.” Isak tries to roll his eyes but feels dizzy again. This time he feels Even wrap his arms carefully around his waist to hold him up.

“You can lean on me okay? Here lean on me.” Even angled Isak’s body so he was leaning his weight on Even. “Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“I don’t think. Can I sit down for a second?” Isak thinks he’s going to throw up if he keeps standing.

Even guides him to the park bench close by, sitting close Isak with his arm over his shoulders.

“Can I have a look at your back? If you’re bleeding we should probably get you to a hospital so they can patch you up and check your head.” Even asks, Isak just nods carefully.

Isak turns away from Even, letting Even lift up his shirt and check his back.

“Oh fuck.” Even breathes. “Okay I think we might need to go. You’ve got a really bad graze, some parts look really deep.”

Isak goes to reply, instead leaning forward and throwing up.

“Yep. We’re going. I’m going to call mum and get her to drive us okay?” Even says. Isak nods.

Even keeps his eyes on Isak while he calls his mum.

“Uh hey mum. Somethings happened and I think we need to take Isak to the hospital.” There’s a few seconds of quiet while Even listens to his mum’s response. “He fell off a platform at the playground and he has a really bad graze down his back, then he nearly fell over when he stood up. He also just threw up.”

Even hangs up the phone after his mum confirmed she’s coming. “Okay Isak. I’m going to get you to stand up now. This may hurt but I’m going to hold onto your waist just so you can balance.”

Even carefully takes Isak’s waist and walks him over to where his mum said she’d get them. His mum is there by the time he manages to get them to the side of the road. Even opens the back door of the car, helping Isak in and helping him with his seatbelt.

They’re at the hospital in no time. Even’s mum called Isak’s and she said she will be there as soon as she can, however she works on the other side of the city so it will be at least half an hour.

Isak gets taken through fairly quickly. Once in the examination room they get him to take his top off so they can dress his back, luckily no stitches needed. After the doctor takes Isak down to get a CT scan just to make sure his brain hasn’t been damaged too badly. He already confirmed that Isak has a bad concussion.

Isak’s mum shows up while Isak is gone for that. The three of them wait outside the radiology unit for Isak. Twenty minutes later and Isak is walking out holding onto the radiologist’s arm to keep balanced.

They’re told that there isn’t any bad damage, he’ll just be a bit sore and dizzy for a while. Maybe a couple days. Isak needs to stay in bed and not move around too much to prevent further injury, as well as change the dressing on his back daily for a week minimum.

Even goes to Isak’s house to be with him and make sure he’s completely okay on Isak’s request. Their mum’s are hesitant at first, but in the end they know those boys are hard to separate and keeping them apart might stress Isak out.

Even lays in Isak’s bed with him, making sure that he wakes up every half hour like the doctor had told them to. Even lets Isak use his chest as a pillow, making sure his arm isn’t touching any parts of his back where he’s bruised or grazed.

Isak sleeps most of the day, waking up to drink water and eat toast before falling back asleep. Even watches movies on his laptop and takes a couple naps himself.

At some point Even falls asleep for the night, letting himself knowing Marianne will keep checking on Isak while he sleeps.

The next morning Isak is up before Even, giving him a mini heart attack when he isn’t in the bed when Even wakes up. Isak comes back into the room soon enough to calm his nerves before he filed a missing persons report.

“You alright?” Isak asks Even.

“I should be asking you that. Have you taken panadol yet this morning?” Even asks concerned.

“Yes. Mum just got me to eat and take some panadol. I have toast for you too.” Isak holds a plate out to Even.

Even eats the toast quickly before he and Isak are back laying as they were most of yesterday. Today Isak doesn’t sleep as much and it’s relieving for Even.

Isak is awake in the afternoon, paying attention to the random film Even started playing on his netflix. Isak pauses the movie and turns to look at Even.

“Thank you for being here. You’re actually great, y’know?” Isak says, looking over his face slowly.

“So I’ve heard. And I wouldn’t leave you to suffer alone. Instead you can suffer with me here.” Even grins cheekily.

“I don’t think I can suffer with you around.” Isak blushes while he talks.

“Really?” Even asks. Isak has these moments a lot, he gets really sweet towards Even but afterwards becomes a stuttery mess and won’t admit to saying these things again.

Apparently today Isak has a lot of confidence. “Really. You make me actually feel good all the time.”

“For the record, I don’t think I could suffer with you around either.” Even tells him sincerely.

Even is shocked by what happens next. Isak flicks his eyes down to Even’s lips twice before leaning in and kissing him softly. Even has a moment where he doesn’t kiss back and Isak pulls away, embarrassed that he tried that.

Even looks at him for a minute before doing the same, pressing his lips against Isak’s softly almost in the exact same way as how Isak did.

Really both kisses are just long pecks on both of their lips, but not a lot more could be expected for both of their respective first kisses.

They don’t really talk about it. Not until Isak is fifteen and Even is seventeen, when Isak gets drunk for the first time and asks Even if he remembers. Even of course does. Half an hour later Jonas walks in on them making out in an abandoned room in this party.

From that point onward they stop being Isak and Even and become IsakandEven, the boys who have been attached at the hips since they were tiny, the boys who shared their first kiss and last kiss with each other, the boys who have been in love longer than either could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! My URL is theyellowcurtains on there as well!


	14. in the backseat of a car/with snow outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all that proud of this. Need to also mention that I've only once experienced snow but what I remember from that day was putting a fork through my cheek, plus I was four.

Even has no idea how they’ve managed it, but they are lost.

The gps must have broken or something like that and directed them to the middle of nowhere. It’s getting dark and really Even doesn’t think they are going to be able to find their way soon.

It completely turns to shit when they run out of petrol.

“This is why I hate cars.” Isak grumbles, he’s pissed they’re lost and that they are now stuck.

“We could maybe call someone to help us?” Even suggests as a solution to where they are.

“Yeah, but even then they wouldn’t get here until morning. We’ve been driving for hours.” Isak points out.

“Okay. Well I’m going to call my dad and we can just sleep in the back okay?” Even tells Isak, moving to get out of the car.

“Sure we can do that.” Isak gets out of the car too, opening the back door and pushing the seat all the way back.

Even calls his dad, who picks up after five rings.

“Even, you know it’s 23.00, right?” Is what he answers with.

“Yeah, that’s kind of why I’m calling you a bit?” Even realises he doesn’t make sense as the words are coming out of his mouth.

“What did you do?” Even’s dad says in a voice that is instantly blaming Even.

“Well, Isak and I decided to do a whole road trip thing this weekend to sorta celebrate me finishing high school and now we are lost and out of petrol. We have no idea where we are.” Even explains the situation to his dad.

“So you’re calling for me to rescue you?” His dad laughed.

“Yeah.” Even says bluntly. “Problem is we’re about seven hours north.” Even trails off at the end of the sentence, he knows it’s ridiculous to ask his dad to drive seven hours to come and rescue Even and his boyfriend because they didn’t plan their trip well enough to know basic things, like where they are going.

“You’re so lucky I don’t have work tomorrow.” Is all that Even’s dad says as an answer. “I’m going to get some coffee in me then I’ll drive to where you guys are. Send me your location and I’ll find you.”

“Okay. Thank you so much. I’ll try make sure my phone doesn’t go flat, but if I don’t answer call Isak’s.” Even knows he won’t be able to charge their phones but Isak’s will have more power than his as Isak doesn’t like using his phone while in the car.

“Okay, good. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Even’s dad finished.

“Thank you!” Even said cheerily before his dad ended the call.

“Well baby, Dad’s coming to rescue us. He won’t be here until about 6.00 tomorrow.” Even explains the solution he’d found.

“Good. I still can’t believe we got lost.” Isak says light heartedly.

“Neither it’s ridiculous.” Even laughs lightly at the thought of what’s happening.

Even moves to get in the backseat of the car, pulling the pillow Isak had with him in the front through to where they were going to lay. He shut the door and held his arms open for Isak. Isak climbed into the car, hitting his head on the roof.

“Fucking hell. We’re too big for this.” He says loudly, holding his head and shuffling to lay in Even’s arms.

“We’ll make it work baby.” Even says, trying not to laugh.

Even held Isak close, rubbing a hand up and down his back trying to help sooth him to sleep. Even knows it’s hard for Isak to sleep in beds that aren’t his, but he also knows it’s easier for Isak to get to sleep with Even holding him.

Even feels when Isak’s breathing evens out, both in his chest and against his cheek. Even feels as if it’s not really safe for him to sleep too. He doesn’t want anyone to do anything to damage the care or hurt him or Isak.

In the end Even drifted in and out of sleep for a few hours before he was officially woken up by Isak shivering himself awake.

“Mmh, what’s wrong Issy?” Even asked, his voice croaky from the lack of use.

“It’s fucking freezing.” Isak said, moving closer to Even.

Even opens his eyes now looking out the window, he can see a build up of snow on part of the window and on the road next to them.

“Fuck it snowed.” Even said, moving to sit up, therefore away from Isak.

“Noo, come back you’re warm.” Isak whines.

“Hold on, I’m gonna try get our hoodies.” Even says, pulling a backpack out from under the pushed back chairs.

Luckily he grabbed the right one, pulling out two of his own jumpers. “Arms up.” Even helped a sleepy Isak into one of the jumpers. Quickly he put his own on before laying down and hugging Isak tight again.

This time Even fell asleep with Isak, the sound of his soft breathing comforting his tired brain. In his dreams they were home and warm, wrapped in their own blankets. Tomorrow was Saturday and Even would wake Isak up with pancakes and coffee before spending the rest of the morning cuddled together in their bed before he had to work.

It was a disappointment when he woke up to his phone ringing and he was still in the car.

Isak was laying with his head on Even’s chest, Even having rolled onto his back in his sleep. Even tried his best to not move around too much when reaching for his phone. Unluckily he woke Isak. Even sat up this time, Isak opting to use his legs as a pillow.

“Morning.” He spoke into the phone knowing it was his dad.

“Hi. I’m about five minutes away so make sure you’re decent.” Even’s dad warned.

“It’s minus a million degrees dad.” Even pointed out.

“Well you’re Norwegian, cold weather wouldn’t be a problem.” His dad laughed.

“Can we please not talk about this?” Even asks, groaning. He loved his dad, really,but when he said stuff like this it just embarrassed him and made everything feel awkward. Even didn’t care that his parents knew he and Isak were having sex, but that didn’t mean he wanted to talk about it.

“Okay sure. Anyways, nearly there. Wake up your boy, I’ve got petrol as well. You’ll have to stop a servo but it’s enough to get you to one.” Even’s dad explained. Even was relieved.

“Oh thank you so much.” Even was so so glad his dad was helping him. Honestly he had no clue what he’d do without him.

Even woke Isak up and got him to move into the front seat of the car while Even sat the back seats back up. By the time Even’s dad arrived, Isak was back asleep against the window. 

Even’s dad helped him with the jerry can and making sure it actually got into the car before leading Even to the nearest servo where they filled up the car and had something for breakfast. Even made sure Isak was awake for this, knowing he needed to get Isak to eat because if he didn’t he would wake up complaining about how he’s starving within an hour or two.

When they made it home they were exhausted again, laying down in their bed holding each other again.

“Fucking hell, you know what I just realised?” Isak said, suddenly and loudly.

“What?” Even was really confused as to what this could be.

“We could have just used our fucking phones to figure out where we were.” Isak points out.

“Oh my god, we’re idiots.” Even laughs a shocked laugh. It seems so obvious now that they could’ve just used their phones and everything would have been so much easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and talk to me on tumblr! My URL is theyellowcurtains on there also!

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! My URL is theyellowcurtains on there as well!


End file.
